In general, a connection plate for battery terminals including a first member and a second member is known. Such a connection plate for battery terminals is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-358945, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-358945, there is disclosed a connection structure of lithium secondary cells (a connection plate for battery terminals) including a plate-like Al member (a first member) having a hole into which an external terminal member made of Cu is inserted and an annular Cu member (a second member) arranged on the inner peripheral surface of the hole of the Al member by interference fit. In this connection structure of lithium secondary cells, the inner peripheral surface of the annular Cu member arranged on the inner peripheral surface of the hole of the Al member and the outer peripheral surface of the external terminal member made of Cu inserted into the hole of the Al member are bonded to each other by welding.